


Conversations

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first things Kate discovered working at NCIS was if she wanted to know the scoop on what was going on with her fellow co-workers, Abby was the person to talk to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

One of the first things Kate discovered working at NCIS was if she wanted to know the scoop on what was going on with her fellow co-workers, Abby was the person to talk to most times. Today, as soon as she walked into Abby's lab, Abby was grinning, obviously expecting her, so Kate just came out with her questions.

"I didn't know that Gibbs was...."

"Bi?" Abby grinned at Kate. "I think he finds Tony much easier to deal with than any of his three ex-wives."

"And Tony's ladies man act is just a way to cover up that he is really gay."

"Actually, Tony is bi as well."

Kate just stared at Abby. "And you know this how?" she asked.

"I was involved in a threesome with them?" At Kate's look of disbelief Abby laughed. "I wish I was though."

Kate just shook her head, trying to take in this new outlook on her co-workers. She kept seeing over and over the look on Gibb's face at hearing the shot ring out over the wire and not knowing if Tony was alive or dead or the utter relief that was quickly masked once they found Tony unharmed.

"I've been trying to convince them to let me watch them," Abby's voice drew her back to their conversation.

"Abby!" Kate's eyes widened at the other woman's audacity.

Abby leaned forward, eyes gleaming. "Think about it, Kate. Gibbs is hot, Tony is hot. The two of them together would be incredibly hot. Both of them naked and sweaty..." Abby's voice trailed off, her eyes focussed on the images her words conjured up.

"You're drooling, Abby." Kate tried to sound stern and admonishing but she couldn't help visualizing the two men together.

Their bodies would be slick with seat as they moved against each other, both men breathing hard, their faces flush with pleasure and need. Before that image could grow, Kate ruthlessly shoved aside. She so did not need that visual in her mind the next time she faced Tony or Gibbs.


End file.
